Abstract ? Duke CFAR HIV and Aging Scientific Working Group HIV and aging as a field of research is growing in importance for two reasons: shifting demographics of HIV- infected persons and a potentially accelerated aging process in HIV-infected individuals. The Duke University CFAR HIV and Aging Scientific Working Group (SWG) was established formally in 2013 to encourage new collaborations and engage new and established investigators in related fields into the study of HIV and aging. This group includes members from the Duke CFAR Cores as well as the Duke Center for the Study of Aging, the Divisions of Geriatrics and Infectious Diseases, and other diverse members from Duke's medical and scientific community. There are 3 specific aims of this SWG: 1) to identify ongoing research projects at Duke related to the study of aging and HIV/AIDS and support collaborations among these groups; 2) to promote new scientific research and investigators in the field of HIV and aging at Duke; and 3) to foster national, inter-CFAR and cross-institutional collaborations in HIV and aging research.